A Discovery
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry Potter is the spitting image of his mother when he turns up at Hogwarts and shocks everyone he knows things he's not supposed to know. How will the world act when they meet Harry Potter? Don't know pairings yet but there will be a lot of bashing when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat alone on the train to his new school. He was normal size with bright green eyes, red curly hair down to his shoulder, he was thin and wore form fitting top of the line clothes. His Aunt and uncle hated him and treated him like shit but upon entering the magical world he'd found he was rich . His family was really old and all their vaults had laid un touched since his father had died. He had seen pictures of his parents in his school vault. They'd been left there for him. His dad wore glasses and Harry was glad that he didn't . In fact he looked nothing like his dad he was the spitting image of his mother.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was rather tired.

The door to his cabin opened it was another red head.

"Hey, girl, " he said, " Have you seen a boy named Harry Potter?"

"Nope." Harry said, with a yawn. The boy slammed the door with a huff. Harry lay on the seat facing the door. He closed his eyes. "Stupid boy."

* * *

He got a good rest in before anyone else came in looking for Harry Potter. This time it was a platinum blond.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?"

"Nope." he yawned. " I've been sleeping but thanks for waking me up. How much longer until we arrive?"

"I expect we're half way there." The boy said frowning as Harry sat up stretching. The boy had better clothes than himself. There was only a handful of Magical families that were richer than him and he hadn't thought any were coming to school with him. "Well, alright I'll see you at school."

"Yep." Harry said, yawning, he digging in his trunk now. He heard the door shut and sat down he had a bottle of Mt. Dew in his hand. Though it was charmed by a Potter House elf to look like a bottle of water and would refill as soon as it was empty. He drank deeply then ate some of the Muggle snacks he had with him and Magical ones. "these people must expect me to look like my father. "

Harry looked at his reflection in the window. He'd read up on all the stories printed about him then he'd sued whoever had wrote them for all they were worth. According to what he'd read he was supposed to have a lightening bolt scar on his forehead he didn't and it was clear he didn't because he didn't wear bangs. You could clearly see his forehead. He shrugged and tapped the bottle with his custom made wand it shrank and he put it in his pocket as he changed into his robes. Ollivander had tried to sell him a Phoenix wand but he hadn't wanted it because it hadn't felt right. He'd asked someone at the Ice Cream parlor where he could get a custom wand and was told the only place was in Diagon Ally so that's where he'd gone. He hadn't used his real name of course but he loved his wand.

It was elder, holly, and yew with a phoenix feather core and it was soaked in Basilisk venom. He was told it was an unusual wand and very powerful. He put it back into his wand holster that no one but him could find or touch. He stretched again and got into his multi compartment trunk , into his library section and got one of his many books. He'd brought every book he could get his hands on that would teach him about the world he was now entering. He'd also taught himself a lot of magic. He'd received his Hogwarts letter the day after school had ended so he'd set out and run away from home. He'd been staying at Potter Manor ever since. The elves had encouraged him to learn magic and told him the wards would make it so no one knew he was doing magic. When he was about to leave he was told that he'd reached at least a third year spell level, and a Master in knowledge. Harry was ready for school and had every intention of doing it his way.

When he'd gone to the Healer to get looked over , under the name James Evans, he was told he had tons of spells on him. They'd all been removed. The Healer had said someone had tried to force a life time glamour charm on him but it hadn't taken. Harry's heir ring would protect him from that ever happening again but Harry had been pissed not that he'd shown it. To Harry it had been obvious that someone was trying to control him. He reclined on his seat again and opened his book. Fourth year Potions. Harry had a self inking quill and began making corrections in the book he'd found a love for Potions and that he was very good at it. He'd brewed his own potions over the summer. He had a mind for it according to the portrait of his grandfather.

The door opened again.

"have you seen a toad?" A bushy haired girl asked in a bossy tone. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"nope." Harry repeated, making another correction.

"What ARE you doing?!" the girl shrieked. "You're defacing a book!"

"I'm correcting the book on it's mistakes." Harry scoffed, "Well you may go I haven't seen the toad. "

The girl slammed the door almost breaking the glass. Harry didn't care he was absorbed. He'd subscribed to magazines in every magical subject no matter how mundane and had even written a few articles and sent them in with his real name from what he'd received in mail, that he was now amazingly getting, he'd caused a big stir. The paper wanted to know how he knew anything about the Magical world when they were told he grew up in the muggle world. He hadn't answered and just kept up his articles.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts he locked his trunk with his wand activating all of it's built in wards then followed the first years on to the boats. He sat with the red head and bushy haired girl who kept glaring at him as he bordly continued making corrections in his book. Harry read it as they crossed the lake and on the walk up to the castle he put it away when they were lead in to a room to wait to be sorted. He leaned against the wall arms across his chest and didn't jump when the ghosts had come in everyone else did he listened to the others worry about sorting.

"I heard we have to wrestle a troll." the red head said, stupidly .

Harry rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

Finally, they were lead into the hall. This all seemed really pointless to him. One by one they were sorted. He could hear people talking about Harry Potter and smirked to himself they were in for a shock. He studied all the teachers at the Head Table.

"Potter, Harry."

the hall was filled with gasps and whispers as he walked forward and sat on the stool. He felt someone try to enter his mind but he knew his ring would not allow whoever it was to do so even so he threw up his shields. they weren't that strong but they made him feel better if someone was trying to get into his head .

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off and glared at Dumbledore for the whole hall to see.

"Stay out of my mind!" he told the man. "Using Legilimency on an underage wizard without permission is illegal and punishable by two months to a year in Azkaban. you will refrain at once or I will contact my Solicitor."

With that he walked off to the Slytherin table. The whole hall was silent. He sat alone at the end of the table and pulled out the fifth year Potions text and set to work on it with his quill.

* * *

Severus stared at the red headed Potter in shock. This wasn't what he had expected. He held back a laugh when the boy openly challenged Albus . Shock was still on him the boy was in his House! A Potter was in his House! He was farther shocked when the boy pulled out a fifth year POTIONS text and began marking in it while shaking his head. Potions was HIS subject. The boy liked HIS subject!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked up to his room to find the blond trying to break into his trunk he went and got a Prefect who sent for Prof. Snape who had spoken to them earlier.

"DRACO MALFOY !" The blond jumped and spun to see Harry leaning in the door way arms across his chest staring at him, a prefect an irate Severus Snape. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO 'S TRUNK?!"

"Trying to open it." Draco said, bluntly . "He has better things than me and I want them. "

"The trunk has truth charms built in to it. " Harry said, examining his perfectly manicured nails. "It's part of the defensive charms that are built into it to keep people from stealing things. It''ll last 24 hours. Have fun, Mr. Malfoy. " Harry sneered, "I have better things than you because the Potter's are richer than the Malfoy's . They are more Ancient more noble more blah blah blah... long bragging short stay out of my stuff or you'll end up like this. "

Draco Malfoy looked shocked and scared.

"Mr. Potter, that's enough." Severus said, "You will be moved to another room. You will switch with one of the other boys. "

"There's a room at the bottom of the stair case that doesn't seemed used ." Harry told him. "I can sleep there."

"It's run down.' the prefect said, "That's part of the old dorms. It hasn't been used in over Three hundred years do to the shrinking of the Magical population. "

"It'll be fine." Harry said, waving his hand. " I'll just have my personal house elves clean it up and set up for me." Harry shrugged, "I don't even care how small it is. "

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the boy. He gave the boy permission.

"Diddy, Dunky, Munky, Mose." Four elves appeared. "Please fix the room at the bottom of the stairs so I can live in it for the next seven years. You don't need to expand it or anything just make it livable and take my trunk. "

"Yes, Master." they said,

"I'll be in the common room reading my sixth year Potions books." He told them "Don't allow anyone else to see you but tell me when you are done."

With that Harry went down to the Common Room Severus yelling at Draco for trying to steal from another person could be heard even up there.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall head in a fourth year Transfigurations book. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in the same spot he'd sat the night before.

"Is it true Draco got caught trying to steal your things?" A pug faced girl asked, sitting down across from him. "oh, I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way."

"yes, it's true, Miss. Parkinson." he said, nipping at some eggs while he read. " A piece of information for you if you use it against him."

"Oh, you and i are going to get along just fine!" She beamed. "I'll owe you of course."

"My trunk has some charms on it that will make Mr. Malfoy tell the truth for the next 24 hours."

"A bit of free advise ." Pansy smirked, " You can drop the Mr. and Miss. " with that she was walking toward Draco."Draco, dear, I heard an interesting rumor before we came here..."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to eating and studying. His mail appeared at his side as he drank from his bottle . He put his book away and began to pursue it. He wrote some letters to be sent out. Then he looked at his magazines sure enough he was printed in all of them. He smirked to himself and settled into to read Potions Weekly. He read until his schedule arrived. He then memorized it and set out for class only for Pansy to catch up with him.

"You should pull your hair back." she said as the other first years caught up. Harry didn't respond he was reading. "You can't see your face..." she dug in her bag and came out with a black ribbon. She then waited until they were in Charms before tying his hair back for him. "There much better now we can stare in to those wonderful Jade eyes. " Harry took out his quill and some parchment and began writing. "What are you doing class hasn't started yet?"

"Article." Harry grunted. Draco was glaring at him. "I write articles for magazines. I'm in a debate with someone right now. "

"Oh," Pansy said, blinking at the boy she knew to be younger than her. "What's it about?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"That's a seventh year potion." Draco snapped as the Ravenclaws came in. "What would you know about it?"

"I've had seven articles published on it. " Harry told him, "So rather a lot thank you." he was writing and didn't even take notice that the Professor had entered and was watching and listening. "I like Potions so I've studied every book I could get on the subject and I brewed a lot of them over the summer. "

"That's considered doing magic!" the bushy haired girl said, apparently she'd gotten into Ravenclaw. "You should have been expelled!"

"not really." Harry said, "I was at the Potter Manor house." he paused in his writing and sat back thinking. " If you knew anything about Pure bloods or the Magical Law in general you would know that their are wards around the old Manor houses that allow the kids to do magic without the Ministry knowing about it. " he was suddenly back to writing in a flash. "Besides that even if they don't have the wards the kids can still do magic because the Ministry wouldn't be able to tell if it was the adult or child who do the magic."

"5 points to Slytherin." Flitwick called out. "Now take your seats. " Everyone did so. "I will now take roll. " he began calling names and got 'Here's' . "Potter, Harry."

"mmmm..." Harry blinked, "Here ." He raised his left hand then lowered it again. Just when Flitwick finished roll call Harry finished his article. He tapped it with his wand to send it to his house elves to mail and bordly payed attention to class. Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl, blurted out every answer and lost points not gained them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger was the bane of every first year and teacher and it was only the end of the first day. Draco was a laughing stock at first but his words hurt people to the core so now he was hated by everyone and Ron Weasley well he kept claiming he and Harry were best friends.

"If you're best friends with Potter." Harry said, upon arriving at lunch, a few kids giggled or snorted, "What does he look like?"

"He's really short, has unruly black hair, green eyes and wears glasses." Ron said , instantly.

"Do I now?" Harry drawled, "Because my hair is quite controllable, most days, I do not need glasses, and I'm almost as tall as you are." Harry lowered his book and closed it. "Hello my name is Harry Potter. I don't think we've ever met before."

Ron was gaping at Harry but the whole Hall was laughing.

"Now , if you'll excuse me I wish to read this article but how the Severing Charm was invented before we go to Transfiguration. " With that he walked over to the Slytherin table, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Tracy, A.k.a the Slytherin girls trailing after him, He sat in the same spot he had at breakfast and ate absently. "People are so annoying."

The four girls sighed at him dreamy looks in their eyes.

* * *

Severus was rushing about the dungeon checking and re checking everything. This just had to be the year that Potions was forced to become a mandatory every day class for 5th years and lower. The reason he was rushing around? It was the last class of the day and a little Lily look alike was in it. He wanted to encourage the boy's interest in his subject. Minerva McGonagall was actually giggling from where she sat perched on his desk.

"I'm sure the boy will like your class no matter what, Severus." Minerva teased, "You're the first class the officials will be sitting in on." Said officials were rather confused. "Severus , calm down. "

"I have to find it!" Severus cried, "I know it's here! Lily never came to Potions without it and I've hung it here every year I've been here!"

Albus Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow. Then chuckled.

"Are you going to give the boy his mother's old good luck charm?" He asked.

Severus stopped and blinked.

"I've never taught a class with out it." Severus said, calming himself behind his shields. "Where is it?"

"Professor?" it was a recent graduate who was now in Auror Training. She pointed. "You always keep it right above the board."

Severus spun and let out a sigh of relief. Sure enough hanging there on a black chain was a simple cats eye marble.

"Thank you, Miss. Tonks. " He said, "I trust you wont be mauling your cousin as soon he sets foot in the door?"

"I've got two cousins in this year." Tonks beamed brightly. "and your trust is misplaced. I've got to embarrass Draco or I wouldn't be doing a good job of being a cousin. I just want to see cousin Harry."

Severus sighed and opened the door Draco, Harry, and a ever growing gaggle of girls were last ones in.

Draco's scream could be heard three floors up .

* * *

"WOTCHER COUSIN!" Tonks fell on Draco hugging and cooing at him the second everyone was in. Draco valiantly tried to get away. "Oh, you're still the spitting image of your father. Really I was hoping some of your Black Genes would come out by now."

"I'll show you Black Genes just as soon as you let go of me you crazed woman!" Draco bellowed.

" A real Black wouldn't need her to let go." Harry said, he was staring at Tonks head cocked to on side. "At least that's what I've read about our mutual family."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tonks said, suddenly letting go of Draco, who promptly hit the floor , and going to Harry. "Whose the cutest 11 year old in the entire world?" She rubbed her hand into his head. "You are ."

"Please refrain as I am not a baby." Harry said, staring at her hair.

"Oh, this ?" She pulled her own hair. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. " she changed her bubble gum pink hair a deep purple. "I can make myself look like anyone. It's a latent Black Trait. Not many have gotten it."

"Interesting ." Harry said, absently, "It bares further investigation. In the mean time please sit down as this is a class that I'm rather looking forward to and would like to start."

"Here." Tonks handed him a chocolate bar and happily skipped to the chair she was supposed to be sitting in. Or would have had she not tripped. The two Aurors moaned the other Ministry officials chuckled. "I'm okay!" Tonks said, popping back to her feet. "happens all the time."

"Now that the Auror Trainee has decided to release my Slytherin's..." Severus drawled, Draco whimpered trying to fix his hair and Harry chose a desk alone studying his chocolate. "Both will find seats." Draco rushed to Pansy's side freeing Tracy who quickly went to Harry. Harry didn't seem to notice. "You will all be brewing your own potion but will be sitting at a work station with a member of a different house. "

Dumbledore and Minerva were shocked. What was Severus playing at.

"This is so I don't have to put up with sabotaged potions. "

"Good luck with that one, Professor!" Tonks cheered.

"Silence. " Severus drawled again. "I have a seating chart."

He began naming names and standing next to the station he wanted them at. Tracy didn't go quietly. Harry was too enthralled by his chocolate bar to care.

"And finally we have Lily Moon and Harry Potter."

"What now?" Harry said, looking around. "Wasn't there a different girl here about five minuets ago."

Lily blushed but nodded.

"Well, okay then." Harry shrugged putting his treat in his robes and setting up. Lily Moon had brown hair that she wore in pigtails and blue eyes not that he cared. She seemed rather shy as well. Harry hoped she didn't bother him.

Severus launched into his normal speech without his normal snide comment at the end.

"Potter." Harry didn't look up at him. "What would I get if I added Powder Root of Asphodal to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"I believe that's the Draught of Living Death a sleeping potion so powerful it actually mimics the effects of Death."

Severus was happy the boy had read ahead.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The depends on the type of Bezoar you're looking for, sir. " Harry said, finally looking up from his perfectly set up station. " The most common Bezoar's may be found in Goats stomach and can cure most low level poisons. You can also find them in Unicorn stomachs , Grim's, the Anchelgo Stag, Basilisks and Phoenix stomachs, sir. The ones coming from the Basilisk ad Phoenix are the strongest in the world and can cure anything short of death itself."

Severus was stunned to say the least. That hadn't been in the first year reading. Well nothing past the Goat.

"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolvesbane?"

"That is a trick question." Harry said, "They are the same plant also referred to as Aconite."

"Correct." Severus said, "15 points to Slytherin, for actually doing the first year reading, Mr. Potter." he looked around. "Since none of you saw fit to take notes I will repeat everything Mr. Potter just said," he waited while quills and ink and parchment were fetched. "I will also be collecting your notes at the end of each month and they will be worth half of your grade in this class."

Albus and Minerva were shocked. Tonks leaned over.

"That's a Muggle school thing. " she hissed to them and the officials. "Some teachers do that to insure the kids are actually paying attention in class. or at least taking notes."

Severus spent the whole double period lecturing on proper cutting technique and asking them random questions. Most of which had to go through four or five students before they got answered. Harry though was happy with the class though not so much that he didn't get to brew anything. When the bell rang he packed everything away.

"I must say that was interesting, Severus." Albus said, Severus didn't listen his eyes were trailing a red head who was surrounded by girls. "Severus!"

Severus gave Dumbledore a dead look.

"Changing how you teach your classes?" Albus prompted.

"I did go to Muggle Primary and it was an effective tactic." Severus drawled, "Merlin knows why I never thought of it before."

The was suddenly chaos in the hall prompting said red head to return.

"Professor, Weasley just cursed Malfoy for saying that his father is Knutless man that doesn't have the nuts to stand up to his wife." Harry reported. "Regardless of that, I would like to ask you a few questions pertaining to the interaction of potion ingredients if I may. May I come to your office during office hours?"

"That would be advisable." Severus said, as he , Minerva , and Albus rushed into the hall to see Ron and Draco actually engaged in a fist fight on the floor.

Both had seemed to realize that they didn't know enough magic to hurt each other and decided that they did indeed want to hurt each other.


End file.
